Tsunderplane
Tsunderplane is an enemy that appears in Hotland. Profile Appearance It appears to be a regular real world airplane wearing a mob cap and a faint blush. Personality It is fixated on the protagonist in a manner unswervingly modeled off of the "tsundere" character cliché for which it is named. It cannot admit its feelings about the protagonist, however, and wavers between flustered, defensive, or snubbing in turns, unless the protagonist gets Tsunderplane's guard down. In Battle Appears With * Vulkin Attacks * Several planes fly horizontally straight from either side of the Bullet Board, dropping bombs. Once a bomb hits the bottom of the board, a vertical line of smoke appears that goes through the whole board. * Large planes fly from the top to the bottom of the board, leaving a horizontal-moving smoke trail. ** In a turn after approaching, the planes will be surrounded by narrow green zones. Strategy * If the protagonist uses the "Approach" ACT, its attack's airplanes will now be surrounded by narrow green zones. ** Touching the green zone allows Tsunderplane to be spared. However, unlike other Green Attacks, this does not heal the protagonist. ** Touching the green outline 4 times (if by itself) or 3 times (if with vulkin) ** Touching the white part of the plane still causes damage. Quotes *''No way! Why would I like YOU'' Check *''It's not like I LIKE you.'' Neutral *''Id... IDIOT.'' Neutral *''Hmph! Don't get in my way!'' Neutral *''Human, I...'' when spareable *''>_<... Human...'' interacting with a different monster *''H-huh?! You sicko!'' before approaching *''Ah... is that true...?'' after approaching *''Eeeeh? H-human...?'' Approach *''B-but I never got to...!'' being killed Flavor Text * Seems mean, but does it secretly like you? 'Check' * Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. Encounter * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you! with Vulkin * Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel roll. Neutral * Tsunderplane looks over, then turns up its nose. Neutral * Tsunderplane shakes its nose dismissively at you. Neutral * Smells like an airport perfume counter. 'Neutral' * Tsunderplane "accidentally" bumps you with its wing. Neutral * You tell Tsunderplane it has a powerful rudder. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane you like its taste in movies and books. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane it has an impressive wingspan. ''['Flirt]' * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has cute winglets. 'Flirt' * You get close to Tsunderplane. But not too close. 'Approach' * Tsunderplane looks away shyly. Spareable * Tsunderplane's body is smoking. HP Trivia * Killing Tsunderplane will make it crash and explode like a real airplane, instead of turning into dust as most monsters would. * The sound that plays when you can spare tsunderplane is also used when you get a question correct in Mettaton's quizzes * Tsunderplane is one if not the only monster whose spare method differs depending who is also present in that battle. ** This death suggests that Tsunderplane is a mechanical monster, similar to Mettaton, but lacks its own SOUL. * When spared, Tsunderplane's sprite will become smaller and hatless, and move to the top left corner of the screen. ** If Vulkin is present after doing this, it will explain that Tsunderplane becoming small is intentional. * Tsunderplane resembles an Airbus A340-300. * Tsunderplane is mentioned in Mettaton's news ticker, which reads "LOCAL PLANE CREATES HUGE LINE AT STORE BY SAYING "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BUY THESE PRODUCTS OR ANYTHING" CASHIER CONFUSED." * Tsunderplane does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home. * Tsunderplane might be a pun for "Thunder Plane". It also appears together with Vulkin that uses "thunder" attacks. * Tsunderplane can be seen in Hotland after the completion of the True Pacifist Route. It explains to the protagonist how it did not love them but instead was enamored with the concept of love. However, at the end of the conversation, it still says "Y... y-you i-idiot", leaving ambiguity on whether what it just said was true or not. ru:Цундэрлёт es:Tsunderplane fr:‎Tsunderplane pl:Tsunderplane de:Tsunderplane zh:‎傲嬌飛機 Category:Enemies Category:Hotland